


the one where frank gets beaten up

by DANCE0FITALY



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Fight Club References, Frerard, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Homophobia, Inspired by Fight Club, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANCE0FITALY/pseuds/DANCE0FITALY
Summary: frank meets some not-so friendly gentlemen on his way home from work. gerard comes to the rescue.i just needed to get some feelings out.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the one where frank gets beaten up

Frank woke up as his face hit the cold concrete with a loud crack. His entire head hid under a blanket of numbness, the pain getting to him a few moments later. It was late, he couldn’t see any blood because it was dark. But he felt it, he felt the hot liquid drip down his mouth. It was too bitter to swallow, so he spat it out. Was that a tooth? His gums were bleeding too. Everything hurt. His face got so hot. God, did he love that feeling. How did he get on the concrete?

A sudden and painful kick right in his gut brought him back to consciousness. Someone spat on him, someone called him a slur. How lovely. As he opened his eyes he saw three masked up dudes with bats. That might explain his present situation. One of them reached out, grabbing his face in a rather violent manner. 

“Learned your lesson, boy?” The guy barked at him, gripping his jaw harder. Funnily enough, it reminded Frank of one of his numerous sessions with his boyfriend, who had a thing for control.

“Yes, daddy” Frank spat out all the remains of the dense blood that kept burning his tongue, right on the strangers face. He could be killed but he didn’t bother enough to care. It’s not his fault straight men had to make everything sound so sexual.

“Fuckin’ pansies. Gross” The guy jumped in an almost tearful tone. The two other guys just shared a disgusted look. Frank was ready to pass out when they all heard a police siren going off, making the men disappear as fast as they came to be in the first place.

“Tell your girls I said hi!” He managed to shout, not being able to tell if they could hear him.

After a few moments, Frank groaned, trying to get himself up on his elbows. Choking back his pathetic cries, he pathetically crawled to the wall of a pathetic building he got pathetically beat up under and leaned against a cold wall. The air was wet, almost moldy. As he continued his breathing exercises, the panic set in. Fuckers broke his jaw, nose and ruined his favorite t-shirt! He might as well get killed, his boyfriend made him that t-shirt…

Fuck, his boyfriend.

“Shit” he muttered, which wasn’t easy to do with a numb mouth. He started patting the concrete in search of his cell phone he heard fall somewhere to the corner with the first punch he received. That reminded him of how ridiculous he must’ve been looking, like Velma from Scooby Doo.

“Where are my glasses? I can’t find them!” he giggled under his breath, finally finding something that resembled his phone in shape. Bringing it up to the streetlight, he saw a huge crack on the screen. Looks like his list of things he broke tonight was getting longer. He clicked the power button and let out a happy sigh when the phone turned on. His lockscreen greeted him with a photo of him kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Christ, they were so cliché. It only took him a few minutes to call his number and wait for a response. The repetitive sound his phone made as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up made him want to throw up even more.

“Frank? Frankie, where the hell are you? It’s like 1 am” He finally heard a sleepy, but concerned tone.

“Shit, you were asleep, I didn’t uhh… think that through” Frank mumbled, just now realizing how wrecked his voice was. 

“Frankie, are you drunk? Are you with Ray?” 

“Nah, I’m not” He chuckled, playing with the strings of his ripped jeans, answering to both of the questions at the same time.

“Well what is it?” the sweet voice called. Frank hear him turn on the light and walk around in their bedroom.

“I got beat up” Mumbling, he saw his reflection in one of the trash cans that accompanied him. “Badly” He added after a second of silence.

“Jesus Christ” Frank heard him curse “Should I call an ambulance? How bad is it?”

How bad was it? Frank swallowed. It hurt. Everything hurt like hell. He wasn’t even able to say how much, God, his boyfriend always had such a way with words. 

“Gee, it hurts” He finally said, his tears completely changing his tone. The burning tears in his throat made him sound like a hopeless 7 year old. “It hurts so bad, baby I can’t move”

“It’s going to be okay, alright? Just tell me where you are..”

“'m sending you my location. love you” He heard himself sigh pathetically. He could hear Gerard start the car engine through the phone. 

“I love you too baby, I’m there in a few minutes, try staying awake for me, alright?” 

“Can’t make no promises. I’ll try” He answered in his own, bitter tone. Gerard probably took it as an ‘okay’, stationing the phone the way he could see the phone gps leading him to the location he just received. Wonders of technology.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Gerard finally found the right building and jumped out of the car. He didn’t have much time to process things before he got into his car, he still was in his pajama pants only a coat protecting his bare shoulders from the autumn air. He threw his head back, looking around. It was a sketchy kind of a neighbourhood. 

“Frankie I’m here, where are you?” He said to the phone, only getting his boyfriends muffled breathes in response. He cursed, hiding the phone in his pocket. 

“Frankie! Frank!” He yelled out, not caring about waking up the residents of the buildings. He heard a weak noise form somewhere in an alley near the dumpsters. 

“Frank, you bastard” He ran up to his boyfriend, observing all of the damage his partner took tonight “C’mere, baby, let’s go get you fixed” he muttered in the most calming tone he was able to get out, carefully cupping his boyfriend's body in his arms.

“Mmmph, Gee..” Frank greeted his love with an almost unconscious tone. It was a good thing this wasn’t the first time Gerard had to carry him, now only gasping at the sight of a puddle of blood he left. 

“Jesus Christ how are you even still alive?” He asked, putting him on the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt for him. As he got to his side of the car and started out the engine, Gerard turned on their playlist to keep Frank as conscious as possible. Pixies started playing and Frank smiled weakly.

“I am Jack’s burden of a boyfriend” He mumbled under his breath, referencing the two’s favorite movie.

“Don’t say that, I am the luckiest guy ever to be the one driving you to hospitals at 3 am” Gerard sent him an authentically loving look before taking off to the main road, speeding up to get Frank medical help as fast as possible.

Frank smiled absentmindedly. Nights like these reminded him that Gerard’s the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
